


The Twenty-First Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [21]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-First Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-First Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B - mostly  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Re: a long ago snippet in response to the many Blair nicknames... 

Blair opened the door, stepped into the loft and heaved a sigh of relief to be home. He had no idea what waited for him on the other side of that door. He had barely closed it when a naked man leapt at him, shoving him against the door with enough force that his head left a dent. 

"Hey man -" Blair's words were cut off as Jim's mouth descended on his in a punishing kiss that both brutalized and cherished. Blair tried to kiss him back, but Jim had already moved on to his neck, laying a trail of bites down to the top of his shirt. As his progress was impeded, Jim made a snarling noise in the back of his throat and ripped the shirt, popping buttons and tearing at the fabric. 

Blair, worried for the safety of his genitals, undid his jeans and started kicking them off as Jim's trail of bites and kisses wound its way down his front, stopping to torture his nipples and belly button. As he reached Blair's hard cock, he pulled back a moment and then leaned forward to gently kiss the head, then he stood again. 

He grabbed Blair by the waist and turned him to face the door. Blair quickly braced himself as he felt Jim part his ass cheeks, and then he filled him, pumping into Blair for all he was worth, one hand on his hip, pulling Blair back into his thrusts, the other sliding up and down his cock. Both men came explosively. 

Still one, they sank to the floor, Jim cradling Blair in his arms. His voice was husky and dark as he chided the man he loved, "Don't you ever come home late without calling again, Sugar Plum Fairy." 

Toodles, 

Pumpkin 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Re: in the far reaches of senad history, we find limericks and how they relate to St. Paddy's Day... 

There was a young student named Blair  
Who really had quite lovely hair.  
For St. Patrick's Day,  
He shaved it away;  
Jim said, "It feels better down there." 

\--or how about ... 

On March seventeenth right at dawn  
Blair turned his new vibrator on.  
Jim threw it away:  
"There's a new game to play  
'Cause now you're my own cute leprechaun." 

Katrina 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Blair looked up at the door as he heard the keys in the lock. Jim walked in lugging his suitcase behind him. 

"Hey, Chief." he said cheerily. 

"Welcome back, Jim. How was New York?" 

"Oh, you know, usual cop convention stuff. Weapons demonstrations, field exercises, self defense. Pretty boring stuff. Wish you were there." 

"Yeah, me too. I couldn't get away from school though," Blair said a little guiltily. 

"Don't worry, Chief. I understand," Jim said planting a kiss on Blair's cheek. "Now do me a favor: Run down and get my tote bag. Then give me ten minutes upstairs by myself and then I'll show you just how much I missed you." 

"Ok!" Blair said enthusiastically. 

Blair got the tote bag from the truck. "Wow, this thing is heavy," he said, wondering what Jim could have inside. /Maybe a little surprise for his lover/ Blair thought. /Jim can be so romantic./ He plopped the tote bag down on the floor of the loft and heard the dull clanking of what sounded like aluminum cans. Blair did a quick mental rundown of all the things that could be in those cans. /Maybe Jim brought me some Mr. Pibb/ Blair thought hopefully. /Wait, no they only have that in the South. Damn, I've got to get back to Atlanta someday/ Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the bag and felt around for the cans. He was startled to find square tins, and not aluminum cans. He still couldn't see what was in them. /It can't be./ Blair thought. /It simply can't be./ Steeling himself for what he might find he pulled one of the tins out of the bag, read the label and promptly dropped it in total disgust. /Oh, God. I can't believe it. I move all over the country and finally find a place where they don't make _that_ and he brings it home. He makes _me_ bring it home./ Blair picked up the offending item and headed up stairs. 

"Would you care to explain thi..." Blair's tirade was cut off before it could begin by the sight of Jim stacking boxes of snack cakes in his closet. /What did he do, leave his clothes in New York?/ Blair thought when he saw the suitcase virtually full of boxes upon boxes of Tastykake snacks. Butterscotch Krimpets, Chocolate cupcakes with filling, Chocolate cupcakes with no filling, Peanut Butter Kandy Kakes, and the dreaded Jelley Krimpet. Blair's stomach did a flip flop at the site of the Jelley Krimpets as Jim turned around looking adorably sheepish. Blair almost melted, but got his spine back when he saw the tin in his hand. He took a deep breath and began speaking: 

"Jim, I can handle the doughnuts, I can handle the candy, I can handle your occasional gambles with your cardiovascular system every time you drag me to Wonderburger, I can even handle that." Blair said pointing to the mountain of processed snack food in Jim's closet. "But I cannot, _will not_ under ANY circumstances, share my home with Spam. EVER." 

Jim stared dumbfounded. /I knew he would overreact./ Jim thought. /It's just a little junk food. Ok, so it's a lot of junk food, but who knows when I'll get back to New York?/ Blair had trudged back downstairs and Jim heard the sound of airtight seals being broken as the distinctive smell of Spam reached up to the bedroom. Then he heard the water running. /Oh, he won't./ Jim thought with slight fear. /He wouldn't, he couldn't!/ Then he heard the sounds of the garbage disposal. /Oh God he is!/ Jim rushed downstairs to see Blair, clothespin holding his nose shut, scraping all his precious Spam into the garbage disposal. /No, oh, good God, NOOOOO!/ 

Brak 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim gradually became conscious and realized he was lying on the couch under his lover. He shifted his head out from under Blair's hair that had cascaded down over his face. Blair started to shift and Jim kissed the young man's ear as he pulled Blair's hair back away from his face. 

"Have a nice nap?" Jim asked. 

"MMmmmm, yeah," Blair said, coming awake. 

Jim re-situated the smaller man atop him, redistributing Blair's weight. 

Blair lifted his head and looked down at his lover. "I think we should come home for an afternoon tumble every day," Blair smiled. 

Jim chuckled and kissed the tip of Blair's nose. "Sounds good to me." Blair lifted his weight off of Jim and stood, stretching. "Gotta go pee," he said leaving for the bathroom. 

"Blair? What's that thing on our television set?" Jim said just noticing the ominous looking black box sitting on their TV. 

"Oh, Jim, hey, that's a _Nielsen_ box," Blair called out from the bathroom. 

"A what?" 

"A Nielsen box. It's this thing that they use to gather statistics on what the American public is watching on television at any given time of the day," Blair called out again. 

"Is that all it does?" 

"What do you mean?" Blair said coming back into the front room. 

"I mean, what else can it gather, who's gathering it and how does it work?" Jim asked. 

Blair just turned and looked at the box sitting quietly on the top of their television. 

"Uh, I don't know... I never thought about that." 

The two men looked at each other for a few minutes, then back at the box. 

"You don't think..." Blair began. 

"You never know," Jim said. "I mean if they want to know what you're watching, isn't the next step to _see_ what you're doing?" 

"Oh, man," Blair said. 

Jim walked over to the box. 

"Can you hear anything unusual?" Blair asked. 

Jim just shook his head, then looked at Blair. "Let's open it up," Jim grinned conspiratorially. 

"Yeeeaaah," Blair smiled, as they both went for the box. 

Moz 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad 

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrghhhh!!!!!" Blair hollered as he angrily typed at his keyboard. 

"What's up, Chief? Computer eat your email again?" Jim asked, coming over to smirk at his lover's fits over an old laptop that continually ate everything it could, despite all efforts to stop it. 

"Very funny, Jim." Blair rolled his eyes and turned a disgusted glance towards Jim. "It's my Anthro list, there's two girls who just can't stick to the subject!!" 

"Okay, love, don't worry so much,..." 

"No, lover, it's really annoying to see all this stuff taking up list space!" Blair shouted. Sighing, he turned a remorseful face towards his lover to apologize, stopping when he saw the look on his face. 

"If you would stop talking for one minute and let me finish what I was trying to say, I would tell you to stop wasting your energy on some off topic post, and focus it a little more this way, I could, uh, show you a really cool way to work off that frustration..." Jim allowed his voice to trail off as he watched Blair's eyes turn into black pools of molten desire. 

"I'm listening," Blair replied huskily, leaning closer to his love. 

"Well, come over here, by the fireplace, and I'll show you..." 

Blair jumped out of his chair so fast it tipped over, and a laughing Jim strolled over towards the fireplace where Blair had run, not even waiting for him to catch up. Well, I'll just have to teach him another lesson about running off without me, the sentinel thought to himself as he approached the younger man. I'll show you a thing or two about sticking to topics... 

Jeana 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Yes!" 

"What's up, Chief," Jim said leaning over Blair's shoulder and looking at the laptop screen that had his lover's attention. 

"They're bringing back my favorite TV show! Yeah!" 

"What TV show is that?" Jim asked, nuzzling an ear. 

Blair just chuckled and kept reading. Jim realized he'd have to be a little more demonstrative. He snaked a tongue out and pulled in the metal loops on Blair's earlobe. 

"Ohhh, mmmmm," Blair moaned, shifting his crotch as the action went straight to his dick. 

Jim continued sucking on the metal and skin. 

Blair turned and pulled Jim over the back of the couch, laying down under Jim as he pulled the bigger man over his body. 

"I always know how to get your attention," Blair teased as he wrapped his arms around Jim. 

"Oh, yeah," Jim said. 

"Yeah, act like I'm ignoring you," Blair smiled and gently pumped his groin up into Jim's hardening package. 

"Mmmm. Well, it works," Jim said, pumping back. He leaned in for a deep kiss, his tongue gently outlining Blair's lips before plunging into his waiting mouth. 

Moz 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

"What?" Jim sighed as Blair tapped happily on laptop. 

"Another great web site." Blair leaned back, took his glasses off, and ran his fingers through his hair. "If I hadn't been so drawn to sentinels, I might have made my study on gay culture and how it's left a mark on society." Jim walked behind his guide and rested his hands on Blair's shoulders. "Oh." 

"Just the history of the gay book store alone is fascinating; how it started as one tiny store in New York and how the businesses have grown so that now I can find a gay book store on line and order whatever I want. This is so important for people who live in places without access to a gay bookstore." 

"So which one did you find today?" 

"A place in Sacramento called "The Open Book". They've had a web page for a while, but now have all their inventory available for browsing on line with some great searches available." 

"Does that mean you won't be coming to bed with me now?" Jim asked as he kissed Blair's neck. 

"No, big guy," Blair responded as he disconnected, "I can shop anytime." 

* * *

If you're interested, stop by "The Open Book" and take a look. Of course, you'll miss the wonderful coffee and the great patio, but you will have a chance to look at all the books in the store. Ron and Larry are great people and go out of their way to make everyone feel at home in their shop. 

The Open Book, Ltd.  
<http://www.openbookltd.com>  
openbook@openbookltd.com  
910 21st. Street, Sacramento, CA 95814  
Phone: (916) 498-1004; Fax: (916) 498-1014 

Alex 

* * *

Tidbit #8

ObSenad 

"Hey, Chief, what the hell are you doing down here? It's 3 in the morning." 

"Sorry, man, just doing some checking up on the closed captioning folks." 

Jim Ellison scratched his head and straightened out his boxers before he descended the stairs to sit next to his hyper-energized lover. He scanned the table in front of him and noted the stacks of legal pads. "So, what's going on, Chief?" 

"Jim, did you know that you can't trust folks to even translate word for word on these things?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, it seems that on some of these shows, the CC people leave out whole chunks of dialogue." 

"So?" 

"So? Jim, most people aren't blessed with sentinel hearing." 

The older man rubbed his jaw and then his eyes before yawning. "Chief, it's not always a blessing. I could still be sleeping if you weren't down here with the set on and writing so loud. What's the big deal?" 

"The big deal is that sometimes they leave out very important comments that can totally change the flavor of a conversation." 

"Come on, Chief. It's just TV." Jim reached out a hand and stroked the smooth warmth of his partner's bare back, the sweat slicking down his finger tips. The tightening of his groin distracted him from his lover's reply. 

"Jim, man, are you listening?" 

"What?" 

"I said if you can't depend on the CC people you could be missing details that make a difference." 

Leaning forward, Jim kissed the back of Blair's neck and then sucked on his ear. The quick intake of breath pleased him. "Oh, man, that feels good." 

"Yeah? How about you do this dictation later, Chief? I think I want to do some close work upstairs." 

"It's closed captioning, Jim." 

Nibbling at the shoulder and gently running his hand down the back of Blair's boxers, Jim growled. "The only thing I want to hear is a whimper." A slow finger stroked smoothly down the younger man's ass cheeks and a tongue licked along his jaw. "Well, my little guppy, you need anyone to caption this for you?" 

"Oh, man." 

The end 

Grey 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Re: Instead of The Sentinel, what if the show was called... .......The Centennial 

Coming this fall from those wacky folks at UPN: 

The Centennial: a twist on the standard police drama. In this, James Ellison a 100+ yr. old man, living in the Cascade PD's retirement home, drops the key to the unused exercise room ( he's always had this motor control thing...). When discovered after a few weeks, he has tremendously heightened senses and is now driving the support staff insane with his constant demands that they keep the other residents from gumming their food so loudly. 

In an attempt to halt the constant staff turnover, Simon Banks, the home's director (who in typical TV style has his own idiosyncrasies - this one has him fancying himself as a Captain and wearing a little sailor hat all the time), sends for a kid he heard about who has some experience with people like Ellison. Blair Sandburg, the oldest Ph.D. candidate alive at age 93, as well as holder of the record most consecutive years as an active student, arrives, worms himself into Ellison's good graces by saving the former cop from a runaway wheelchair and eventually moves into the same room. Their constant adventures will keep audiences on the edge of their couches. 

<snicker>

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

"Jim? What are they doing with Babylon 5? I was surfing the net today & my TV web site shows that they're repeating season 5 from the beginning, starting Wednesday. What happened? Did we miss an episode?" 

Blair actually looked distraught. Tapes of B5 were piled on the couch and floor. The anthropologist had a tendency to record the episodes blithely onto the handiest tape. But this anarchic archiving method offended Jim's orderly sensibilities, so Blair's latest project was to label all the tapes. 

Jim regarded him indulgently, his eyes softening as they always did when he looked at his friend and lover. 

"It's just a TV show, Chief. Maybe it's a mistake on your web site. I _know_ we haven't missed any episodes. And btw, now that we're discussing it, I'd appreciate it if you stored them in your old room when you're done. That's why I put the shelves up. They've been cluttering up the living room," said Jim sternly, resisting the urge to rescue an orphan curl drifting across that earnest face. 

"Man, Jim, but you are, like, _so_ anal sometimes," Blair complained. 

"If you really think you're missing an episode, why don't you post an inquiry to that newsgroup you hang out on," Jim suggested, his eyes still fixed on that fascinating lock of hair. 

Blair's eyes lit up. "Yeah, they'd know. And if I missed one, someone on the group is bound to be willing to copy it for me until it comes round again on the reruns. Jim, why are you staring at my ear?" 

Jim succumbed to temptation and let the curl wind around his finger. "Not your ear, brat." He leaned forward and breathed against the lush mouth, "Forget about B5. I'll bet Sheridan never kissed Delenn like this." And his tongue dove into the willing depths. Blair's scent washed over him like the finest aphrodisiac, and Jim surrendered to the intoxication. 

Eons later, he lifted his head, meeting the gaze of eyes gone nearly black with desire. He'd never considered sex a religious experience before. He didn't realize he'd said it aloud until Blair replied, breathlessly, "I'll bet _Delenn_ considers it a religious experi- " 

Jim's mouth cut off the rest of his sentence. Jim's hands, suitably employed, soon rendered him incapable of forming coherent thought. B5, in fact, the entire outside world, dissolved into transcendent lust. The universe was annihilated and reborn in the circle of their arms, and the love that burned between them could have ignited stars. 

And various B5 tapes, rendered inconsequential in the ultimate scheme of things, tumbled off the couch to the floor, unnoticed. 

Brenna 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Jim heard Blair's heartbeat and respiration as he opened the door to the loft. "Chief, what's the matter?" he asked, hurrying into the loft. 

"The fifth season of B5 is in reruns. I didn't even know that they ended the series for the season." 

Jim smiled in relief. "They haven't shown the last few episodes yet. Remember, when B5 was in syndication JMS didn't show the season cliffhanger until the week before the new season began. So that way you wouldn't have to wait from May to, for example, January, to see how the cliffhanger ended." 

Blair jumped up and gave the Sentinel a hug. "That's right. Jim, what would I ever do without you." 

Jim pulled Blair closer. "Let's hope we never find out." 

Lora 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked around the hotel lobby a little dubiously, seeing the groups clustering together in enthusiastic conversation. Laughter and shouts floated from the knots of people. "You're sure this is the right hotel, Chief?" 

Blair glanced back from the registration desk. "Huh? Yeah, man, this is the convention hotel. See, there's the sign." 

"But..." Jim looked around again, puzzled. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Sandburg, we're the only guys I see here." 

Blair blinked up at him. "Yeah, that's not too unusual. Women participate in fandom more than men. I read this neat study recently about it--" 

Hastily interrupting, Jim asked, "But this is an _action_ show. There wasn't even a regular female character on it until just a few episodes ago. What do they see in it?" 

Blair shrugged and grinned at him, naughtily. "The stars, in tight jeans?" 

"You aren't surprised at this at all?" Jim prodded. 

"No, man -- I told you, I couldn't find a roommate on my lists. I was the only guy I knew who was coming." 

Jim sighed. "Great. We're going to be the only two guys in a crowd of hundreds of women." 

"Well, we could spend the weekend in the hotel room instead." 

"Doing what?" 

Their eyes met, and Jim swallowed hard at the suddenly sultry expression in Blair's blue blue eyes. 

"I think we can think of _something_..." 

Lady of Shalott 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Jim paused outside the loft door trying to identify the various odors that were overwhelming him. None of them were what he normally encountered, even when Sandburg insisted on cooking his esoteric foods. A cautious sniff allowed him to identify some type of cereal...heavily sugared. Humph. Not something 'Health boy' would normally eat. Another sniff - milk, but not milk...soy-based milk, that was it. One last sniff filtered out everything but a noxious, gagging odor, newly added to the mix. 

Ignoring the smells, he concentrated on his hearing, picking up as always the soothing rhythm of his lover's heartbeat, but this time it wasn't soothing, it was racing and Blair sounded as if he was running, words coming out in panting bursts. "Stop! Come on guys. NO! Don't throw that. Oh, man. Jim is really not cool when it comes to soggy furniture. Please!" 

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Jim opened the door to face bedlam. The loft was a shambles, pillows strewn about the floor, the basket of apples overturned, soggy cereal on the kitchen floor, a baby bottle leaking onto the couch and a pair of twin 18-month old dervishes flying in every direction. Blair halted in mid-stride from a futile grab at one of the demons. 

"Jim. You're home. Ah...let me explain...see, Mike, one of the other teaching fellows covered about a half dozen of my classes so I could help you with cases and he and his wife got a chance at a day cruise and they asked me to take the boys - er, these are Dustin and Justin, and their parents will be back around 9 or so...Jim? Are you with me, here?" 

Concentrating on turning down ALL the dials to almost zero, Jim took a moment to process his roommate's frantic monologue. "I see. Well, have a fun time, Mary Poppins. I figure it'll take you a good two hours to get this place cleaned and smelling the way it should after these two, ah, children, are taken home. I'll be back around midnight or so. I have tickets to the Jag game...I think I'll call Simon." 

"Oh, man. Jim! Not fair!" 

Jim grinned. "I understand the first rule of parenthood is sacrifice. Think of this as practice." Turning to go, he tried to ignore the puppy-dog gaze locked on him, but as usual, caved in. "Tell you what. If this place is livable when I get back, I'll give you a nice reward. Upstairs. Naked. Involving cuffs, lotion and a certain toy you thought I didn't know you bought. Fair enough?" 

Blair didn't bother to reply, just turned and began scooping apples back into their bowl. "Come on, Dusty, Justy. Let's play a new game. Pick up the loft!" 

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObSenad 

"Jim, come over here, you gotta read this." 

"What's up, love." 

"Look at this, some woman in New Orleans has given birth to triplets using a new drug. It uses genetically engineered hamster cells, manipulated to produce human hormones that stimulate the ovaries to produce eggs." 

"Hamster?" 

"Yeah, know what this means? Before you know it they'll be able to allow men to get pregnant." 

"We'd never survive labour." 

"Good point, but I'd like the experience - from a purely academic point of view." 

"Does this mean you want to go off the pill?" 

"Jim, I'm serious. Didn't you ever think about raising a child?" 

"No." 

"Come on, Jim...the beauty of a newborn, first smile, first teeth, first steps..." 

"Diapers, first fever, first experience with projectile vomiting, first colic attack, teething, first broken bone..." 

"All the time we get to spend in bed trying to conceive..." 

Jim approaches with evil on his mind..."When do we start?" 

Marag 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #21.

 


End file.
